MasaeAnela
MasaeAnela, whose real name is Shauntelle Kikue, is a female Let's Player born on April 25 and is 24-ish years old (2017). She is known for her drawing abilities. She is friends with Chuggaaconroy and the other members of TheRunawayGuys and sometimes joins them in their collab LP's. Also, Chuggaaconroy has been on a stream with her and she was the artist behind the backgrounds in his Pokemon bios for the legendary Pokemon in his Pokemon Emerald Let's Play. She also drew the pictures of Chuggaaconroy's team in his Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Let's Play. They have worked together with KoshiSushi on a few of his animations as well. On top of Let's Playing she has a series known as "Let's Draw", where she screen captures the entire process behind one of her drawings. Her favorite Nintendo character is Bowser 114,000 subscribers She is part Filipino She has very bad depth perception Let's Plays *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) *Katamari Damacy (2004) *We Love Katamari! (2005) *The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (semi-blind?) (2003) **The videos do not indicate that the LP is blind, nor does she ever mention it until part 9 *Tales of Vesperia (2008) *Super Mario World (1991) *Yoshi's Island (1995) *Starfox Adventures (2002) **Considers the game extremely pretty **She hates having to take care of Tricky *Beautiful Katamari (2007) *Kirby's Dreamland 3 (1996) *The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess (2006) **semi-blind **Constantly points out the "unnecessary text box" explaining what a blue rupee is worth (this appears after you turn the game off and return). *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars(Blind) (1996) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - Master Quest (2011) * Wii Party U: Highway Rollers (co-op with MomAnela) (on-going?) (2013) * Mario Party 2 (co-op with Chuggaaconroy) (2000) * Super Mario 3D World (collab with TRG) (2013) * Pikmin (2001) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2014) * Kirby Mass Attack (2011) * Paper Mario (2001) * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (2005) * Tales of Symphonia HD (Steam) (2016) * Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) ** semi-blind * Super Mario Galaxy (2007) ** semi-blind * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) ** semi-blind *Okami HD (2012) Catchphrases * Chuck Quizmo! ----While star piece farming in Paper Mario * Button mash- done as if straining heavily to do so * No sir * She likes refering to herself in the third person * MasaeAnela out * Derp!- an anime version of herself coming out whenever she says something stupid or incorrect, holding a sign with the correction. Often wearing a costume of the game's protagonist. * That was rude! * Hello!- said as she is analyzing any character or enemy LP Stats (source: Let's Player Chartings) Super Mario RPG 5/17/2014-12/13/2014 Battles Won: 432 Geno's Maze Song Count: 9 Game Over: 3 Hidden Item Blocks Found: 24 Items Bought Count: 104 Partner Deaths: 53 (+6 implied via "1 HP") Super Jump Record: 20 Ultra Jump Record: 19 Puns/Jokes: 58 Master Quest 10/17/2014-5/4/2015 Enemies Defeated: 755 Bosses: 9 Generic Enemies: 746 Times Sword Swung: 2529 Times Shield Used: 170 Hearts Lost: 356.25 Game Over: 0 Rupees Earned: 2966 Items Collected/Received: 913 Weapons: 53 Tools: 591 Fairies Captured: 4 Ghost in a Bottle: 10/10 (100%) Complete Special Gifts: 35 Magic Beans: 10 (10/10 Regions Planted) Complete Dungeon Items: 73 (Final Boss Key) Empty Bottles: 4/4 (100%) Complete Spiritual Stones: 3/3 (100%) Complete Medallions: 6/6 (100%) Complete Heart Pieces: 36/36 (100%) Complete Skulltula Tokens: 100/100 (100%) Complete Songs: 11/13 (84.62%) Masks: 6/8 (75%) Items Bought Count: 6 Characters Encountered: 135 Protagonists: 21 Enemies: 75 Neutral Characters: 39 Sidequests Completed: 15 Big Fairy Locations Discovered: 10 Giggle Counter: 356 Puns/Jokes/References: 207 Pikmin 6/14/2015-8/23/2015 Enemies Defeated: 149 Bosses: 7 Generic Enemies: 142 Times Whistle Blown: 2872 Captain Deaths: 0 Restarts: 0 Collectibles Harvested Ship Parts: 30/30 (100%) Complete Encounters Pikmin Variations: 3/3 (100%) Complete Locations: 5/5 (100%) Complete Planet Peculiarities: 13 Giggle Counter: 130 "Treasure": 42 Puns/Jokes/References: 506 DKC Tropical Freeze 9/24/2015-11/30/2015 Enemies Defeated: 1444 Bosses: 6 Generic Enemies: 1438 Deaths: 541 DK: 384 Diddy: 27 Dixie: 87 Cranky: 33 Manly Epona: 10 Game Overs: 0 Collectibles Harvested Puzzle Pieces: 308 Life Balloons: 72 KONG Letters: 188 Relics: 7 Items Bought: 341 Squawks: 13 Capsules: 328 Items Used: 34 Giggle Counter: 284 "KONG": 25 Rage Quits: 1 Puns/Jokes/References: 178 Kirby Mass Attack 1/27/2016-3/16/2016 Enemies Defeated: 1798 Bosses: 28 Mid-Bosses: 21 Generic Enemies: 1201 Minigame Enemies: 737 Bonus Bosses: 4 Enemy-like Hazards Defeated: 548 Medals: 186/186 Complete Gold: 143 Rainbow: 43 Stars: 48/52 (86.538%) Gold: 20 Silver: 10 Bronze: 18 No Star Obtained: 4 Extras: 14/14 Complete Tasks Completed: 22/35 (62.857%) Copies Created: 127 Stage: 93 Minigame: 34 Turning Blue: 436 KO'd Kirby: 202 KO'd Kirbys Saved: 165 Deaths: 127 Game Overs: 14 Rainbows Tasted: 3 Hearts Drawn: 21 Stars Drawn: 2 "Button Mash": 29 Fruit Eaten: 5314 Apples: 3838 Bananas: 1142 Melons: 306 Maxim Tomatoes: 28 High Scores Total Score: 1799310 Green Grounds Stage 1: 14390 Stage 2: 27860 Stage 3: 34970 Stage 4: 65060 Stage 5: 24490 Stage 6: 67660 Stage 7: 42110 Stage 8: 30490 Stage 9: 45060 Stage 10: 40910 Sandy Canyon Stage 1: 19850 Stage 2: 32640 Stage 3: 39890 Stage 4: 43810 Stage 5: 39110 Stage 6: 22760 Stage 7: 37070 Stage 8: 38480 Stage 9: 42870 Stage 10: 33230 Stage 11: 23710 Dedede Resort Stage 1: 6850 Stage 2: 24500 Stage 3: 34100 Stage 4: 114150 Stage 5: 45950 Stage 6: 66080 Stage 7: 47890 Stage 8: 38440 Stage 9: 19230 Stage 10: 38020 Stage 11: 24490 Volcano Valley Stage 1: 23150 Stage 2: 50630 Stage 3: 85710 Stage 4: 44450 Stage 5: 51430 Stage 6: 52420 Stage 7: 11180 Stage 8: 30290 Stage 9: 26170 Stage 10: 46380 Stage 11: 74520 Minigames Field Frenzy: 1300 Kirby Brawlball: 128200 Kirby Curtain Call: 10 Dash Course: 17m, 53m, 116m Strato Patrol EOS: 5505776 Kirby Quest Chapter 1: 9050 Chapter 2: 14350 Chapter 3: 16500 Chapter 4: 28000 Kirby Flicks: 18764 Total Play Time: 21hrs. 31min. Time Spent on the Star: 0hrs. 21min. 24sec. Puns/Jokes/References: 282 Paper Mario 4/14/2016-8/31/2016 Battles: 362 Masae's First Strikes: 139 Enemies' First Strikes: 61 Power Bounce Record: 7 Tattles: 112 Coins Earned: 2213 Spent: 1838 Star Points Earned: 2387 Star Pieces: 112/160 (70%) Chuck Quizmo's Quizzes: 17/64 (26.562%) Times Incorrect: 3 Star Spirit: 7/7 (100%) Blocks: 57 Saves: 3 HP/FP Restore: 38 Super/Ultra: 16 Defeats: 3 Times Fled: 3 Levels Gained: 23/26 (88.462%) HP: 35/50 (70%) x5 FP: 50/50 (100%) x9 BP: 30/30 (100%) x9 Letters Read: 29 Pages of Luigi's Diary Read: 12 Items: 284 Purchased: 19 Found/Received: 265 Recipes Added: 10/50 (20%) Badges: 69/80 (86.25%) Purchased: 21 Found: 48 Puns/Jokes/References: 234 The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap 9/13/2016-11/27/2016 Enemies Defeated: 1180 Bosses: 9 Generic: 1171 Hearts Lost: 276 Game Over: 1 Rupees Earned: 9924 Rupees Spent/Lost: 9154 Items Obtained: 4103 Plot Progression Items: 32 Elements: 4 Complete Weapons: 12 Techniques: 11 Joy Butterfly Upgrades: 3 Complete Bags/Bottles: 14 Tools: 3569 Kinstone Pieces: 228 (Fused: 100) Complete Golden Kinstones: 9 Useless Accolades: 2 ' Tingle Trophy' Carlov Medal Dungeon/Navigation Items: 50 Swordsman Newsletter: 8 Complete Heart Pieces and Containers: 50 Complete Figurines: 136 Complete Chipmunk Masae Activated: 4 Puns/Jokes/References: 92 Tales of Symphonia HD 12/12/2016-11/11/2017 Battles: 864 Unison Attacks: 61 Deaths: 167 Lloyd: 51 Raine: 29 Colette: 19 Zelos: 18 Presea: 16 Sheena: 15 Genis: 9 Kratos: 5 Regal: 4 Corrine: 1 Defeats: 5 Skits: 313 Animated Cutscenes: 13 Items Bought: 1216 Gels: 103 Bottles: 59 Weapons: 16 Armor: 57 Charms: 34 Magic Lens: 72 Ingredients: 754 Chips: 120 Forget-Me-Not Items Received/Collected: 107596 Skills Earned: 153 Compound EX Skills: 38 Mystic Artes: 2 Titles Earned: 86 Recipes: 24 Dogs Named: 14 Saves Created: 122 Voice Filter Activations: 6 Allusions to Vesperia: 7 Puns/Jokes/References: 194 Captain Toad Treasure Tracker 8/6/2017-10/16/2017 Stars & MMMF Crown: 83 Super Gems: 192 Complete Coin Record Total: 17231 Secret Missions Cleared: 79 Tap: 752 Blow: 54 Hit: 189 Deaths: 143 Enemies Defeated: 659 Goomba: 127 Mud Trooper: 109 Piranha Sprout: 85 Para-Biddybud: 43 Shy Guy: 36 Bull's-Eye Bill: 34 Piranha Plant: 33 Flaptor: 24 Bullet Bill: 23 Hammer Bro: 20 Peepa: 18 Fuzzy: 18 Boo: 16 Fire Bro: 14 Magikoopa: 11 Big Boo: 10 Piranha Creeper: 8 Ant Trooper: 8 Chargin' Chuck: 7 Fire Piranha: 7 Spike: 4 Conkdor: 2 Stingby: 1 Mummy-Me: 1 Bosses: 6 Draggadon: 4 Wingo: 2 Items: 1709 Turnip: 1357 Mushrooms: 245 Super Pickax: 55 Double Cherry: 37 Key: 15 Cute: 41 DerpAnela: 5 The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask 3D 12/10/2017-5/21/2018 Enemies Defeated: 933 Gold Skulltulas: 60/60 Complete Hearts Lost: 131.25 Dawns of the First Day: 22 Times Soared: 72 Game Over: 0 Rupees Earned: 9375 (includes Rupees collected after exceeding Wallet limit) Rupees Spent/Lost: 4957 (includes Rupees collected after exceeding Wallet limit, Rupees lost to enemies, 18 Rupees lost to bank, 100 paid during frozen fishing attempt) Rupees Stored: 4234 Items Obtained '' Important "Non-perishable" Items (excluding repeats): 28/29 (96.55%) Swords: 4/4 (Kokiri, Razor, Gilded, Great Fairy's) '''Complete' Shields: 2/2 (Hero's, Mirror) Complete Bow-related: 7/7 (Hero's Bow, Fire/Ice/Light Arrows, Normal/Big/Biggest Quiver) Complete Bomb-related: 2/3 (Big Bomb Bag, Biggest Bomb Bag) _66.67%_ Empty Bottles: 7/7 Complete Wallets: 2/2 (Adult, Giant's) Complete Other: 4/4 (Ocarina of Time, Pictograph Box, Lens of Truth, Hookshot) Complete "Perishable" C-Button Items (e.g. Bomb, Deku Stick): 1021 Masks (excluding repeats, including Sun's Mask): 25/25 Complete Bottled Items: 67 Quest Items (excluding repeats): 15/15 Complete Keys: 13 Maps: 10 Compasses: 4 Heart Pieces: 52/52 Complete Heart Containers (from Boss Battles): 4 Fish: 24/24 Complete Songs: 13/13 Complete Kirby’s Epic Yarn 6/22/2018-8/4/2018 Enemies Defeated: 2577 Waddle Dee: 583 Bronto Burt: 294 UFO: 240 Orbitfly: 239 Waddle Doo: 129 Soldier: 109 Spear: 54 Sword: 43 Cannon: 11 Whistle: 1 Buttonbee: 102 Co-Kracko: 101 Bomber: 93 Chilly: 87 Jellies: 56 Jr.: 24 Sea: 21 Spore: 9 Space: 2 Dandan: 54 Mariner: 51 Sword: 27 Spear: 16 Cannon: 4 Blast: 3 Whistle: 1 Sawgill: 43 Buttonfly: 27 Parasol Waddle Dee: 26 Sneak Sack: 26 Scarfy: 23 Bobber Clod: 23 Anemonee: 22 Stogue: 20 Gator: 20 Shelby: 19 Blipper: 19 Freezo: 14 Rolling Clod: 14 Emba: 14 Candlemander: 13 Uniclod: 12 Octopea: 10 Dropso: 10 Battins: 9 Embaconda: 8 Grizzo: 8 Ookie: 8 Clod: 6 Swadclod: 5 Embird: 5 Cutfish: 3 Sulkworm: 3 Kracko: 2 Snip-Snap: 2 Danglerfish: 2 Buttonbug: 2 Wicked Willow: 2 Slobba: 2 Big Waddle Dee: 1 Whispsy Woods: 1 Space Kracko: 1 Bosses: 14 Fangora: 4 Hot Wings: 1 Squashini: 1 Capamari: 3 King Dedede: 1 Meta Knight: 2 Yin-Yarn: 2 Super Transformations: 84 Dolphin: 15 Star Shooter: 15 Off-Roader: 11 Spin Boarder: 11 Fire Engine: 7 Train: 6 Digger: 5 Saucer: 5 Tankbot: 5 Rocket: 4 High Score (lower scores in brackets) Gold: 50 Silver: 16 Bronze: 7 Wood: 1 Times Injured: 367 Falls: 40 Treasures (excludes repeats): 129 Minigames Cleared: 100/100 Complete Zeke's Hide-and-Seek: 18/18 Complete Unsuccessful Attempts (UA): 2 Beadrix's Run: 20/20 Complete UA: 32 Carrie's Transport: 12/12 Complete UA: 7 Times Carrie Reverted: 4 Buster's Training: 20/20 Complete UA: 30 Mara's Race: 30/30 Complete UA: 31 Katamari Forever 8/15/2018-9/22/2018 Dash: 678 Prince Hop: 459 Cousins: 58/58 Complete Presents: 51/51 Complete Shooting Star (excludes repeats): 9 RoboKing's Cosmos '' Make a Star 1: Playtime'' Points out of 120 (P): 51, 93, 95, 97, 100 '' Size'' B: 1 C: 3 D: 1 Playtime S: 4 B: 1 '' Make a Star 2: Calories'' P: 25, 92 '' Katamari Sprinkler'' P: 21, 39, 68, 95 '' Make a Star: Race'' P: 73, 100 '' Make a Star 3: Rich'' P: 15, 75, 79, 80 Size C: 3 E: 1 Rich A: 1 B: 2 C: 1 '' Make a Star: Danger'' P: 46, 120 '' Size'' S: 1 E: 1 '' Danger'' S: 2 '' Make a Star 4: Constellations'' P: 27, 37, 45, 100 '' Make a Star 5: Underwater'' P: 100 x2 '' Make a Star 6: Animals'' P: 36, 84 '' Make a Star 7: As Large As Possible'' P: Game Over x2, 20, 71 '' Make a Star 8: As Large As Possible'' P: 75 x2 '' Make a Star 9: Energy'' P: Game Over, 50, 81 Size C: 1 E: 1 Energy A: 2 '' Make a Star 10: As Large As Possible'' P: 60, 85, 100 '' Make a Star 11: As Large As Possible'' P: 49, 60 '' Make the Moon'' P: Restart, 98, 100, 120 '' Farewell!'' P: Game Over, 120 The King's Cosmos '' Gingerbread House'' P: 100 '' Clean Up'' P: 60, 73 Small Just-right P: 26, 54 '' Medium Just-right'' P: 120 '' Cows and Bears'' P: 30 x4 Daisy: 2 (3m14cm4mm, 3m02cm7mm) Large Milk Carton: 1 (1m50cm0mm) Wind-Up Teddy Bear: 1 (2m37cm2mm) 60 x11 Cow Pylon: 4 (5m55cm1mm, 3m85cm5mm, 3m84cm0mm, 3m95cm8mm) Calf: 2 (2m03cm3mm, 3m16cm6mm) Cow Vending Machine: 1 (3m10cm9mm) Cow Umbrella: 1 (6m19cm6mm) Bear Ride: 1 (7m43cm3mm) Polar Bear: 1 4m39cm9mm) Bear Cub: 1 (3m64cm6mm) 100 Big Bear: 1 (5m43cm1mm) '' Large Just-right'' P: 120 '' Money'' P: 3, 9, 12, 86 '' Fireflies'' P: 74 '' Sumo'' P: 58, 72 '' Shopping'' P: 71 '' School'' P: 29, 100 '' Camp'' P: Game Over x6, 100 '' Limited to 50'' P: 92, 120 '' Snowman'' P: 100 x3 '' Hot Stuff'' P: Game Over x7, 47, 84 '' Wake up the King!'' P: Game Over, 96, 100 '' Size'' A: 2 '' Powerful'' A: 1 B: 1 '' The King's Dreams'' P: 57 (474), 61 (490), 91 (562), 120 x5 (600, 611) Trophies: 14/33 (42.42%) Super Mario Galaxy 11/26/2018-2/17/2019 Power Stars: 121 Grand: 7 Enemies Defeated: 1256 Goomba: 194 Squishy: 39 Goombeetle: 10 Jack O': 6 Giant: 1 Bob-omb: 176 Legged: 31 Bullet Bill: 124 Torpedo Ted: 14 Octoomba: 87 Octoguy: 54 Octopus: 8 Boo: 60 Bomb: 48 Piranha Plant: 59 Prickly: 3 Slurple: 45 Topman: 37 Topmini: 13 Spiky: 8 Spring: 4 Koopa: 35 Troopa Green: 22 Mecha: 10 Troopa Red: 3 Pokey: 28 Heads: 21 Big: 3 Li'l: 22 Cinder: 17 Brr: 5 Flipbug: 20 Magikoopa: 19 Skeletal Fish Guards: 18 Spoing: 18 Red Urchin: 17 Monty: 15 Mandibug: 12 Wiggler: 10 Undergrunt: 9 Gunner: 3 Spangler: 8 Crabber: 7 Blue: 3 Swooper: 7 Ice: 4 Dry Bones: 6 Petari: 6 Gringill: 4 Cluckboom: 2 Cataquack: 1 '' Hazard'' Floating Mine: 61 Spiky Plant: 31 Chain Chomp: 27 Mini Wanwan: 14 Golden: 1 Sentient Mine: 22 Boulder: 22 Cannonball: 19 Meteor: 1 '' Bosses'' Bowser: 4 Topmaniac: 4 Dino Piranha: 3 Fiery: 1 Kamella: 3 King Kaliente: 2 Major Burrows: 2 Bowser Jr.: 2 Bouldergeist: 2 Mecha-Bowser: 1 Kingfin: 1 Barron Brrr: 1 Tarantox: 1 Bugaboom: 1 Life of Pie (Lose 1/3 Health): 352 Deaths: 170 Launch Stars Used (Observatory excluded): 171 Sling Stars Used: 142 Special Items 1-Up Mushroom: 217 Life Mushroom: 54 Bee Mushroom: 36 Ice Flower: 36 Fire Flower: 29 Spring Mushroom: 19 Rainbow Star: 17 Red Star: 7 Boo Mushroom: 5 Toad-trampolining Sessions: 9 Battery Life Warnings: 5 Back Flip, Wall Jump, Spin Combo: 26 Youtube Channel: MasaeAnela Category:Let's Player Category:Female Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys